For Love and Smoke
by elven spirit9
Summary: The Elven forces of Lorien ride to the defense of Helm's Deep. When Idrial learns of her husband's presence there, she joins the army and leaves Lorien, but to what fate?
1. Finding the Pipe

Author- elvenspirirt9

Author- elvenspirirt9

Genre- Romance/Action

Rating- Teen

Copyright © elvenspirit9 2007- 2014 All rights reserved

Disclaimer- With the exception of my original characters, all names, people, and places belong to Tolkien Enterprise. Some original characters have names from Tolkien's works. I make no profit from these writings, they are purely for fun. So enjoy!

Acknowledgements- Thanks to Tolkien Enterprise and Peter Jackson.

For Love and Smoke

Chapter 1

Idrial sat at the table, lost in thought. She was thinking about Legolas. He had been gone now for six months. Idrial was beginning to get used to life without him. That scared her. Their few weeks together in Lorien when the Fellowship had sheltered there had been all too brief. Several months had passed since then, and she missed him more than ever. She missed his smile, his laugh, and the way he curved his body around her when he slept. She missed his presence with her. Leaving Mirkwood five weeks after Legolas, she found comfort in her family in Lorien. Mirkwood was still constantly under violent attack, and she preferred to be away from the never ending plans for battle. The clamor of war reminded her of the frightening danger of Legolas' mission. She found escape in the innocent joy of her elfing cousins.

So lost was she in thought that she did not hear her father enter.

"Idrial, the day is fair. Outside air would do you good. I don't like seeing you moping around inside. Your little cousins are all out there, playing with a pipe they found."

Idrial ignored the obvious hint. "A pipe? Who smokes around here?"

"No one that I know. But they found one none the less."

"Wait a second." Idrial thought for a moment. "Legolas told me Gimli was complaining because he had lost his pipe in Moria, and he was unable to have a 'good smoke'." She drew her hands together in a gesture of self pride. "My guess would be he really lost it here."

"Probably. Now, you might want to go check on them."

Idrial couldn't help but smile at her father's unfaltering persistence. "You mean see if anything is left of it."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The sun gently warmed the soft grass beneath Idrial's feet. The air was cool, but not cold. A soft breeze played through the dry golden leaves. Idrial thought of Mirkwood winters, the scented pine trees covered with snow, the hard ice sky above, always tempting you to reach up and try to crack it. Although she was glad for the warmth of Lorien, she missed the crunch of snow as you walked through the majestic avenues of sparkling trees laden in frozen bloom.

She reached the clearing where the Fellowship's camp had been. There was no sound but the quiet rustle of leaves, not even the hushed giggling that would alert her to hiding elfings. In the middle of the clearing lay the pipe, the bowl broken off from the stem. Stooping down, Idrial picked up the pieces with a strange reverence. They seemed so important, sitting in the eye of everyone like they belonged there. Strong, even when broken. _A twisted metaphor for Legolas and me?_ She thought for a moment that perhaps her father had placed them like they were, knowing Idrial always read too much into everything. Laughing, she slipped the pieces into a pouch inside her dress, heading back to the house.

Her small cousins ran to greeting her as she entered the hall.

"How did you little ones beat me home!" she cried in exaggerated surprise. They laughed and teased her that she was getting old and slow. Shaking them off onto her mother, she hurried deeper into the house. Walking across the ornately carved white wood of the main pavilion, she passed into the inner chambers and up the stairs to her loft apartment. Her parents had given her the small top floor for when she and Legolas came to visit. It was a simple abode, with a bedroom, a small sitting room with a fireplace, and a bathroom. The four poster bed looked a little large for the room. The green and gold silken bed sheets caught the sun's rays through the large arch window. Idrial placed the pipe pieces on a small table next to the bed. Feeling strangely self-conscious, she hid them behind her jewelry box. Seating herself before the cold hearth, she pulled off her boots. She loved it here, at the crown of the tree, its white boughs twisting and bending gracefully, their natural growth completely untouched by the hall which stood within it. A clambering at her door warned her of the fact she had been found seconds before several small elfings flew through the door. They all stood before the chair with formality that they found amusing to practice, and told Idrial that dinner was served.

. . . . . . . . . . .

A week had passed since Idrial had found the pipe. It still lay hidden on her bedside table, untouched. Idrial frankly had no idea what to do with it. It felt oddly wrong to throw away the broken pipe. Her cousins had left a few days before, and the house seemed suddenly so empty and quiet without their joyful laughing and constant running.

Idrial was ensconced at the breakfast table along with her father and mother. Linwe, the maid, brought them their plates, then retreated, leaving the family free to talk.

"What's on the agenda for today?" her fatherasked over the rim of his cup.

Idrial ran a hand through her golden hair. "I'm not really sure. There's not much that needs to be done."

"I'm sure there's something." Her father responded, setting his cup down with a resounding thud.

"Now now, Celeborn." Galadriel admonished mockingly. "If our daughter who is helplessly in love wants to sit about the house all day, I can make use of her."

"Yes, I know, I just want to see her out doing the things she normally does, riding, swimming, that kind of thing."

Galadriel gave Celeborn a 'shut up_'_ look. "She's worrying, and she has a good enough reason. I know the danger of that road."

"Ok, you know, I'm fine to go out and do things." Idrial pushed back from the table.

"Oh, yes, I remember now. The border guard was asking after you. Well, Haldir specifically. You know he loves you and Legolas. They are moving one of the watch talansand wanted to see if you could help them. They're down adriver."

Idrial nodded. "Sounds great."

As she sprinted up the stairs, her mother shouted after her. "Take Beleg! You'll need him to pull the cart!"

Idrial slipped out of her nightdress, pulling her black leggings up over her hips. She shrugged into her deep red tunic. Tying her belt, she simultaneously shoved her feet into her boots. She slid down the wide banister back down to the main pavilion. She heard her parents, still talking in the kitchen.

"Well, she's out for the day. You'll have to help get a bit of straightening done around here." Her mother'svoice was teasing.

Celeborn groaned. "If it gets her up and out of the house for a while, I'll do it."

"I don't think you should worry about her 'moping'. It's natural."

"I'm not worried about the moping, I'm worried about what might come of all that thinking." He paused, catching Galadriel's eye with a meaningful look. "You know Idrial." he spoke almost slowly. "I'm worried about her following her impetuous nature."


	2. Haldir Reveals

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Idrial leaned low over Beleg's neck as his long legs pounded across the ground. His black mane whipped in her face. She hoped to reach the outpost before all the work was done. Besides, Beleg hadn't had a good gallop in a while. She had a mental image of a crazed grey horse tearing down the river bed, forelegs striking as he ran, a little wooden cart bouncing behind him with a she-elf hanging on for dear life.

No, better to gallop now.

The pair ran parallel with the river. The outpost had originally been to watch the crossing, but with more and more orcs entering Lorien through the southern border with Mirkwood, the Lorien guard wanted more men down south. They feared another attempt at an invasion.

Haldir, leader of the Lothlorien guard, waved as she rode up.

"Come to help, m'lady?" Idrial nodded. "Great! You can hook Beleg to that last cart, and startloading it with those planks from the floor of the talan. After it's loaded, you just have to follow the caravan to the new location. Mablung will help you."

Mablung bowed, and Idrial sighed.

"We're in the middle of the woods, Mablung. No one will notice if you forget to bow!" The raven-haired elf blushed and nodded.

"Yes, m'lady. I forgot m'lady." He moved swiftly to the back of the cart.

Idrial threw the harness on Beleg's back, laughing to herself. She had always told the border guard to leave the bows in the hall. Some formality she knew was necessary, but she really came out here to get away from it. Mablung had never quite been able to shake his old habits. He was the shyest elf she had ever met. He had only become more so after the rumors that had been started before Idrial's marriage that the two were together. Obviously such thoughts had long (even long by the elves reckoning) been dropped, yet he still seemed to think the entire world though he had wooed her, and was greatly embarrassed by the concept.

She struggled with the straps as Mablung threw the planks in, causing the cart to jump and wobble. Once she finished she grabbed the last couple planks and threw them in before Mablung could ask if she needed any help. They filled the extra space with various articles from the outpost.

Idrial moved to the front of the cart, stepped up into the seat and gathered the reins. Slowly the caravan moved off, Idrial taking up the rear. The smooth silver trees passed slowly by, the broad golden leaves crunching under the wheels of the cart_. _A lone bird sang on a branch high above Idrial's head. They were once again following the course of the Nimrodel, moving toward southern Mirkwood.

They had not traveled far when Idrial was suddenly aware of the sound of galloping hooves. A commotion came from the front of the caravan. Idrial pulled Beleg to a stop and listened. Whoever this newcomer was, he was elven. Suddenly, Idrial felt a flutter of hope. _Could it be?_ She leaned out the side of the cart, trying to see. Her hopes fell. The strange elf's dark hair and slightly formal attire showed him to be from Rivendell. He spoke rapidly with Haldir, showing him a letter that he bore. Idrial pulled her cart out of line and moved it to the front. Dismounting, she walked slowly toward the pair. She heard the last of their conversation. Elrond had responded to a request for military assistance on behalf of the people of Rohan. The main body of his army was only hours behind, ready to march to Helm's Deep.

The messenger suddenly noticed her. He bowed awkwardly, trying to cover his surprise.

"M'lady." He began. "I bring a message from the Lord of Rivendell to your father Lord Celeborn and your mother Lady Galadriel. We have agreed to send a force to the fortress of Helm's Deep to assist the people of Rohan against the onslaught of Saruman. Our scouts report the people of Rohan are already on the move through the mountains."

"You will find our dwellings in the south." Idrial looked around her. "Brandir will lead you." The messenger nodded and followed the other elf away.

Idrial pondered the messenger's words until they reached the new site. As she pulled off planks, she tried to picture the people of Rohan trudging up winding mountain trails. But she had never seen Rohan people before. She had never really heard much about them either.

After the carts were unloaded, they were tied together in two lines, one pulled by Beleg, and the other by Haldir's mount, Rahashia. The two elves mounted up and started back toward the city.

"Helm's Deep." Idrial sighed. "Never heard of it."

"It is one of the most renowned fortresses of Men in all Middle Earth. It is said to have never fallen, not while Men defend it."

"Then why they need us, I wonder." Idrial replied dryly.

"Not sure. Legolas would know."

Idrial cranked her neck around, gaping. "What do you mean?"

Haldir looked into her eyes and saw no way out. "Legolas is at Helm's Deep, along with Aragorn and Gimli."

Idrial just stared at him. "So, he's there, in that good for nothing fortress, alone, with only PART of the Fellowship! Did the rest die? If it's never fallen but now they need help….. Oh Eru! He's going to die!"

Haldir reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped, her breathe coming fast. She hadn't realized she was yelling. The cartsq were at a standstill, Beleg's ears pinned back. She saw she had been flailing her arms, reins still in her hands, and hauling on his face.

"Sorry." She whispered, stroking his neck.

Straightening up, she locked her eyes with Haldir's once again. "I have to go with the army. I have to."

It was Haldir's turn to stare. "Your parents would never allow you on a mission this dangerous!"

"Dol Guldur was dangerous." Idrial stated flatly.

"Yet not so far from home." Haldir finished. "M'lady, if I can in any way dissuade you from this, I will."

Idrial's lips turned up into a smile. "You can't. In fact, you're going to help me."

. . . . . . . . . . .

She had spent the rest of the day with Haldir, cleaning the carts and the barn. She had convinced him, however reluctantly, to follow her plan. He had had no orders, direct or indirect, for her parents concerning Idrial and Helm's Deep; therefore he was free to take her. He was leading the army after all.

"No restraint but my own morals and misgivings." Idrial eyed him quizzically at this comment.

"It is my own personal believe that when you are forced into hopeless battle, take as few others down with you as possible. Besides, could you imagine what would happen to me if I got the realm's princess killed?"

Idrial had laughed this off. "I'm not going to die, Haldir."

"On my life, I hope not."

She now stood in her small bedroom suite. Her legs ached and her hands hurt from all the sweeping and scrubbing. Such a workout had not been had by her in a long time. She undressed and moved to the bathroom. Bathing quickly, she combed her hair into a manageable state. She slipped into her nightgown and slid down the banister to the main pavilion, the soft silk fabric sliding soundlessly.

Her silent entry evidently took her parents by surprise. Her fatherjumped up from the table, tense.

"Idrial!" he relaxed. "Took us a little by surprise there, honey."

"Why so tense, Father?" she teased him lightly.

"War stresses me."

"You mean Rohan's war?" Celeborn looked up, startled.

"Who told you?"

"The messenger ran into our caravan today. He told me we had agreed to send military assistance to Helm's Deep."

Galadriel nodded, laughing, but Celeborn frowned_._ Looking at her father as innocently as she could, she asked.

"So when to they leave?"

He turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing as he thought. "You're not going."

"I didn't say I was! I just wouldn't want Haldir to leave without me saying goodbye." Celeborn looked doubtful.


	3. Arriving at Helm's Deep

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moon shone a pale shimmer through the arched white window as Idrial slipped into her armor. She looked down at the intricate wedding ring upon her finger. She remembered when they had them made. Legolas' was a simple band of silver, engraved with their vows. Idrial's was a more intricate design, a silver heart with a key through the center, and a rose colored stone set in the center of the heart. Looking at hers reminded her of why she was indirectly (well, she had to confess, directly) disobeying her parents, who also happened to be the Lord and Lady of her country, and why she was putting Haldir at legal risk for taking her along. She wasn't worried about Haldir. Her parents would know it had all been her idea.

She walked as quietly as she could through the house and ran down the long stairs to the forest floor. She saw the army gathered in front of the barn. Sneaking in the back, she took Beleg out of his stall as quietly as possible. She didn't want anyone to know she was here if she could help it. She feared Haldir would make a scene.

She took her large hooded cloak from the peg, swung it over her shoulders and tugged up the hood. She put on Beleg's battle cloth and bridle, hoping her gear would blend. Unfortunately, she had forgotten just how excited war made the stallion. His piercing whinny alerted the whole force to their previously secret presence. A couple of soldiers pointed down the aisle. Haldir moved swiftly past them, through the door and down the barn.

"Beleg, you dork. Now you've really done it." Idrial sighed and stood herself right in Haldir's path.

"I should have known!" he said in a hissing whisper. "I thought I had got rid of you!"

"It was my understanding, General, that you had agreed to take me, as I ordered." She put emphasis on the last words.

Haldir groaned. "If I may say, m'lady, I question the wisdom of the venture."

Idrial's eyes narrowed. "Do you doubt my ability? I assure you the addition of a womancan only aid your force."

"No, m'lady. I have seen you in battle before. But never one this dangerous. Rohan is much further from home than Dol Guldor. And all those battles were at the consent of your parents."

"Think about it, Haldir. They never directly said I could not go." _At least not to you_. She kept the oversight to herself. "And besides, think about how happy it would make Legolas to see me."

"Personally, I think you would depress him more with the realization that now you were going to die in that Eru forsaken place as well."

Idrial tried not to hear this. "Too true." She gathered her reins and swung up onto Beleg's back. "Till death do us part."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The departure was only slightly delayed. Haldir soon galloped off the front, with Idrial beside him. They rode hard, hoping to make Helm's Deep in two weeks. Idrial often found herself praising Eru inside for the endurance of the Elven horses.

Something that greatly grabbed her attention was the changing scenery. She had never before been in a country of men, her travels having been limited to the three Elven colonies. The lands of the elves were always lush and green. Rohan was a rolling desert of barren land and yellow grasses. She had never before known that a land could be so open, with so few trees. Indeed, the emptiness struck her most. There were no animals to be seen on the land, not even a passing bird. _Sauron must have truly struck hard here_. She had never seen a land so desolate.

Idrial felt nervous whenever they camped. Often, she wished they could ride through the night. All her life had been spent around trees, she had slept in one every night of her life, except on rare occasion. To camp in this flat, barren land felt so vulnerable. She huddled against Beleg trying to sleep through the moaning wind and nightly sounds, which were all the more frightening in this land. _Where were they coming from?_ The night creatures had nowhere to hide, but somehow remained out of sight.

As night fell on the fifteenth day of their ride, Helm's Deep loomed up out of the shadows in the valley below. The host dismissed their horses. Idrial stood at the cliff's edge, staring out at the dark fortress. She could see little points of light bobbing along the wall. The rest of the fortress was shrouded by night's veil. Idrial could hardly make out the wall stretching across from one mountain to the other. It was sheer and immensely tall, made of huge slabs of rock. Danger and fear seemed to radiate off it, reflective of hopelessness inside.

"Idrial!" she heard Haldir calling her. "Come on!"

She ripped her gaze from the foreboding fortress and saw that most of the force was already down the cliff face. She scrambled after them. The walk across the floor of the valley seemed to last forever. Her alerted senses caught the shouts of men from the walls, making the last of the battle plans. Her thoughts drifted to how much she hated fortresses. The towering stone and dark hallways felt so suffocating. And what of Legolas? How would he react to seeing her? Was he alright? Was he even _here_?

"Nervous, m'lady?" Haldir's voice pulled her back to reality.

Idrial stiffened, and then let her pride drop. "Yes, a little." She confessed.

"It is too late to rethink your rash decision." His voice was oddly kind for the statement.

Idrial could see that he was right. The ground rose beneath them as they moved up the causeway to the gate. Without word or command, the army stopped as one before it. Idrial shifted from foot to foot. _This is it._ The horns of the elven heralds silenced her thoughts. A cry came from above in answer.

"Open the gate!"

The huge gates grinded open on there ancient hinges. Idrial hesitated at the opening. The passage before her was open to the sky, but with the dark night and looming mountains, it was hard to tell there was no roof. Men stood along it, some with torches, and some without. Idrial marveled at how young (and how old) some of the soldiers were. _Their resources must be spread thin indeed_.

The passage curved up to a small citadel carved right out of the mountain face. Before the door there was a wide staircase, flanked by two weathered statues in honor of past men. One was only half a body.

On this stairway stood a man. He looked around middle age, if not older, with and aged face and flat hair the color of straw. His chest plate was emblazoned with a bronze horse. Under his arm he carried his helmet. His wise blue eyes stared over the army with shocked amazement. Idrial knew immediately that he was King Théoden.

"How is this possible?" He seemed to have deduced that Haldir was the captain. He focused his question on him.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir replied.

Idrial didn't listen to the rest of his speech. She felt herself drawn to the right side of the stairwell. Her eyes never left the little alcove hidden behind the banister. The deep spiritual connection shared by married elves began to grow within her. She knew he was here. Right behind that banister. She pulled with her thoughts, focusing.

Suddenly shadowy images sprang to her mind. She saw an armory, filled with shields and swords and chainmail. She saw a narrow hallway that led from the room. In it was a man, tall with grey eyes, dressed for war. Trailing behind him was a red bearded dwarf, huffing and throwing aside a large chainmail shirt. In between them ran a slender elven figure, his golden hair catching the light of the torches.

Just as they left her mental vision, Aragorn appeared at the top of the stairs, Legolas right behind him.

Idrial felt a huge smile spread over her face. Luckily, no one could see it because of her hood. _That's why I wore it, after all._

Legolas looked almost happy as he surveyed the army with a smile playing his lips. His eyes shone with the pent up energy he always seemed to feel before battle. Strapped to his shoulders were pauldrons Idrial assumed belonged to the Rohan armory, along with the short sword belted to his waist.

Aragorn walked down the stairs and greeted Haldir with grateful words. Legolas came behind him. As he approached, Idrial didn't miss the relief on Haldir's face.

"You look good, young blood. We were a little worried." Legolas smiled in return.

Legolas stepped behind the elven general so the explanations could continue. His move placed him less than a foot from Idrial. Almost on impulse, she reached forward through the folds of her cloak and took his hand in hers. She felt him stiffen in surprise, and she mentally kicked herself. _He has no idea who I am!_ He kept his composure, however. Slowly, trying not to make it obvious, he started to pull his hand away. Stupidly, Idrial tightened her grip. He twisted his hand, attempting to free it. She could see him cringe as Aragorn cast a glance his direction. Suddenly, however, his hand stopped. She felt him run his finger over the contours of her wedding ring. His grip intensified to the point where Idrial found herself stifling a yelp.

The Elven army was given its assignment and started moving toward the wall. Idrial tried to release Legolas' hand, hoping to preserve their dignity due to the widespread belief that she was a man. This time he would not let go. He pulled her out of the main body of the force and into a small alcove in the inner wall. He lifted her hood and cast it back onto her shoulders. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her. Idrial staggered back until she hit the stone of the alcove. She slid her hands up his back to his neck. She heard none of the clamor outside. They were in their own world.

Eventually, he let her go. The outside world rushed back at her, and she moved even closer to him, looping her arms around his waist. He encircled her shoulders with his strong arms, resting his chin on her head. She could hear his heart beating through his tunic.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you." She pulled back and looked up at him, his bright blue eyes boring holes in her. "You're not happy, are you?"

"Well." Legolas smiled tensely. "I really don't know. Idrial, this fight is almost hopeless."

"Then Haldir was right." He stared blankly back at her, not comprehending. "He told me you'd be upset by my appearance because it meant I'd have to die with you."

Legolas squeezed her into a tight hug. "I'm happy to see you, my love. Just shocked is all. Haldir may not be all wrong." He pulled her hood back up. "Now, we have a battle to win." Idrial grinned, happy to see some of the old Legolas back. She followed him out of the alcove and up to the wall, hoping that his words were true.


	4. Explosive Developments

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thunder rumbled overhead and lighting lanced the sky. Rain poured down upon the forces behind the walls of Helm's Deep. Standing next to Legolas, Idrial was nearly jumping up and down. She was freezing, and she couldn't wait to fight and shake the wet cold that had invaded her body. Gimli stood on Legolas' other side, actually jumping up and down and grumbling to himself.

'Should've picked a better spot."

Legolas suppressed a laugh. Idrial leaned forward, peering at the dwarf as he jumped around, trying to see over the wall.

"For heaven's sake, Legolas, help him! Can't you maybe pick him up?"

Legolas' eyes widened and he turned to her. "Pick him up?" he asked in a hissing whisper.

Idrial laughed. "I'm joking."

Legolas snorted. "You'd have to be."

The dwarf would have asked the reason for his merriment, but at that moment, Aragorn suddenly appeared behind them.

A huge lighting flash revealed the orcarmy. Idrial gasped and clutched for Legolas' hand. She missed, and ended up pinning his wrist to his thigh, her fingers gripping at his leggings.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas did not let on to the abuse his leg currently suffered.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli retorted.

"Optimism, Gimli, optimism." Legolas muttered. Gimli did not hear him.

Idrial did. It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

Her laughter was short lived. The force was close, very close. Gimli was hopping more fervently than ever.

"What's happening out there!?" he yelled, looking as his taller companion in frustration.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked cheekily. Gimli laughed.

Their conversation ended abruptly, as the orcs began pounding their spears on the ground. Rain poured down in heavy sheets. The orcs roared and growled in an intimidating expression of force. _ There's so many of them…._In unison, the Elven force drew their bows. Idrial felt a lump in her throat. Of all the elves of Middle Earth, she probably had the worst aim. She just couldn't keep the arrow straight, or hold the bowthe right way. With Legolas' tutelage, she had improved, but she would never have his natural skill.

"Hand by your mouth my love, hand by your mouth." Legolas muttered, as if reading her thoughts. Idrial smiled and adjusted her aim accordingly.

Aragorn gave the order. The deadly Elven darts hailed down upon the orcs. Seeming oblivious, they charged ahead, trampling over their dead. A bolt from an orccrossbow whistled right between the elven couple. Ladders smashed down along the wall, orcscrawling up them like vermin. Idrial drew her curved long sword. It was not long before the rain running down the carved blade was dyed a foul black with the blood of orcs.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The battle raged intensely. Idrial fought beside Haldir and Legolas, the three of them clearing orcs as fast a they came. Idrial and Legolas fought in perfect unison, appearing almost as one solider. She could hear Legolas counting under his breath.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine…." Her speed increased, his counting edging her on.

Aragorn's shout took her by surprise. "Bring him down, Legolas!"

Running to the wall, Idrial leaned over in time to see a large orc running through the army. The other creatures cheered and shouted as he ran. He bore a large torch, and was headed directly for the culvert. Idrial caught on immediately. Bombs! If the wall was breached, their defenses would be crushed!

Idrial felt her confidence rise as she watched Legolas take aim. He would take the torch-bearer down. She knew it. His first shot landed between the collar bone and the neck. _Deadly!_ Idrial's smile faded as the creature showed no sign of slowing. The great bow of Lorien sang again. Exact same hit, but on the opposite side of the neck. _How is he still alive?_ Idrial heard Legolas shout at her. She turned just as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the edge, away from the culvert. He dove to the ground, pulling Idrial down beneath him, shielding her. The whole mountain shook as the force of the explosion blew the wall asunder. The shock seemed to last forever. Huge boulders fell to earth with deafening crashes, splitting on impact and crushing soldiers on both sides. An unearthly silence followed, punctuated only by the soft hiss as the powdered rock fell like rain upon the armies.

Legolas lifted his head, then stood. Holding out his hand, he helped Idrial rise. Her ears rang. The sight she faced filled her with a mix of shock and dread. The entire middle section of the wall had been completely destroyed. A passage ran right into the fortress between the jagged cliffs formed by the remaining wall. The orcs charged through the gap into the murky water. A short way ahead of Idrial, Gimli rose with a cry.

"Aragorn!"

Looking down, Idrial saw Aragorn stumbling to his feet. He had been thrown off the wall, luckily for him he had remained behind it. Yet thechargingorcshad nearly reached him.She also saw Gimli, howling like one possessed and leaping off the wall to Aragorn's aid. Idrial quickly found herself focusing on the remaining orcs on the wall. Her sword began its deadly dance once more.

It was not long before Legolas called to her. He was standing by the staircase leading down from the wall to the ruins of the culvert. In his hand he held a dead orc's shield. He was grinning. Catching on, Idrial grinned back. She ran towards him as he threw the shield on the ground in front of him. Idrial reached the stair as he jumped on his impromptu surfboard. She managed to jump on the back, landing just as the shield tipped down the stairs and began its fast paced descent. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Pressing her head into his shoulder, she leaned slightly to the side, avoiding his elbow as he pounding out shot after shot. As the ground rushed up, Idrial released Legolas and jumped to the side, landing with cat-like grace beside the stair. Legolas jumped, and the prongs of the shield embedded themselves in the chest of an orc. Idrial flashed him a thumbs up. Grinning, he joined her as they cut their way towards the man and dwarf.


	5. Desperate Charge

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sweat poured down Idrial's face. The orcsjust kept coming and coming, sweeping through in waves. They had been fighting for hours in the cold rain. Her body was beginning to feel the strain. Fatigue slowed her strikes. She paused momentarily behind the stair to catch her breath. Suddenly a blessed call came from above.

"Aragorn, pull back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!"

Idrial turned and ran around to the foot of the stairs. She looked over her shoulder for Legolas. He was struggling to pull Gimli away from the battle. Groaning, and not without a curse upon dwarves, Idrial ran back to her husband and grabbed the stubborn dwarf's other arm, pulling him. Slowly he began moving backwards.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted, flailing his short legs. "What are we stopping for!?"

The elven couple managed to drag the dwarf to the top of the stairs. They left him to his own two feet after that. Idrial looked about her for elves that may not have heard the summons. She turned just in time to see the Haldir gasping in pain, his hand running with blood. She raced toward him.

"Haldir! Behind you! Behind you!"

She screamed as the axe cleaved through the general's skull. Memories flashed into her mind. All the times Haldir had protected her, his lopsided smile. Her vision blurred with sudden tears. She knew the wound was fatal.

Haldir fell to his knees. Idrial stumbled like a drunk, pushing orcsout of her path. Legolas had already reached Haldir and caught him as he slid to the ground. Idrial dropped hard to her knees beside the dying elf. Taking his shoulders, she turned him to look at her. His blue eyes were glazed.

"Haldir, look at me." His head rolled. "You're going to be ok."

Haldir smiled weakly."You'll remember your Haldir, right? Your favorite guardian?" Idrial nodded. Haldir looked at Legolas. He nodded. "I'll entrust the border guard to you young ones, then." His blood soaked head sank back onto Legolas' shoulder. His eyes closed.

"Haldir?" Idrial's voice wavered. Legolas caught her gaze. He shook his head.

Idrial stared in blank shock at the ground. She couldn't believe that Haldir was gone. She watched Legolas pick him up and place his body to the side, in hopes he would get less of a trampling. Idrial's vision blurred again with tears. When her husband turned back to her, she could see he was weeping too. He came to where she remained, kneeling on the stone. Taking her hands, he pulled her to her feet.

"We have to go." His voice was once again strong. Following his gaze, Idrial saw the orcs leaping up the steps and charging across the wall, trampling dead and living alike. Legolas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the Keep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Idrial watched the soldiers running about the Keep, desperately trying to find anything with which they could block the door. She didn't move. A strange hopelessness weighed on her. _Why bother? We're all going to die anyway._

The whole fortress was overrun. The remnants of the army were holed up in the Keep. Idrial hoped fervently that this was not all of them. She could have counted them on her fingers. The orc force was still thousands strong, and Rohan was at the end of its rope. She had not failed to notice that she was the only remaining elf from Haldir's original army of three hundred.

Another thunderous crash from the battering ram pulled Idrial to the present.

"Legolas!" Aragorn pointed to Idrial. "Take that soldier and see if you can find anything of use down the side passage!" Legolas nodded and motioned for Idrial to follow him.

The passage was hardly wide enough to walk through. The room it ended in was nearly as small. There was hardly room for the two of them in it. Legolas' breath hissed out between his teeth.

"Nothing. There's nothing in here."

"Not that there would be room for us if there was." Idrial found herself giggling despite the circumstance, or was it because of the circumstance?

She turned to face the slit of a window her husband now looked out of. The orcs jostled into each other in their frenzy for blood. They swarmed around the gate, along the walls, hurling the battering ram into the doors and waving banners with the insignia of the white hand on the walls.

"We're going to die." Her voice sounded flat and dead in the silent room.

Legolas didn't agree with or deny her statement. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She snuggled her face into his shoulder, hiding from the horrible sight outside. _Hiding from the world._

His chin felt heavy on her head.

"You didn't have to be here." He whispered.

"I did."

"You're not going to die for this." Releasing her, he looked to the tiny passage that led back to the main chamber.

"Aragorn will wonder what's taking us so long." He squeezed into the passage.

"Come, Legolas!" Aragorn grabbed his shoulder. "A charge has been prepared. Go to the stable and saddle Arod. We will carry the day yet."

"Is he crazy?" Idrial hoped the man had not heard her whisper.

"No." Legolas smiled suddenly, looking out the East window. Idrial followed his gaze. The sun was rising. Confused, she looked back to her husband, but he was gone.

"I'll just stand here then." She grumbled after him.

"Actually elf, it's better if you stand over there, so the horses don't run you down."

Whirling around, Idrial saw a Rohan soldier pointing to the opposite wall. Flushing with embarrassment, she murmured a thanks and practically ran to the other side.

The clatter of hooves grew loud as the King's few riders, along with Aragorn and Legolas, cantered into the Keep. Idrial saw the soldier had not been kidding about being run down. The cavalry was small, yet still took up almost all the ground in the Keep. King Théoden rallied them as the foot men held the door closed desperately. The great Horn of Helm Hammer hand rang through the valley as the doors flew wide on their hinges, one crumbling to pieces. The horses leaped out as sunlight poured in. Idrial shielded her eyes. She felt as if she had not seen sunlight for days.

Eyes smarting, she staggered out onto the causeway. There was nothing for her to do but watch. The orcs fell fast before the charging band, but she could see that they would be overrun as soon as they left the narrow causeway. Fear started to swell in her heart.

A bright light, whiter than the sun, drew her eyes up to the top of the valley. A figure of a cloaked man on a white horse stood framed by light. Screaming a challenge, the great stallion reared to the sky. Hope replaced the fear in Idrial's chest. _Mithrandir_! Behind the wizard rose a great force of the Riders of Théoden. Their leader signaled the charge, and the horses tipped one after the other over the steep edge, half sliding, half running down the pebbly slope. The orcs tried to form together, but they were blinded by the Valar light that shone from Gandalf. The riders fell from the slope onto Saruman's army. They had not fought long before the orcs were on the run, flying with all the speed they could muster toward the forest. Idrial's mouth fell open. _That forest was not there yesterday…_

As a wood elf, Idrial's fascination took over and she moved swiftly down the causeway toward the wood. The riders had already formed up at the ridge of the hill, Rohan's men looking on the forest in fear. Managing to spot Legolas in the mass of horse and humanity, she made her way over to his mount's side. His face mirrored the fascination on her own.

As the last orc disappeared under the eves of the forest, the trees began to sway and stamp, squealing in unearthly voices. Idrial stared in shock. In her whole life spent around and in harmony with trees, she had never seen anything like what she now witnessed. Slowly the rampage ceased. Idrial was sure that no orc lived under the boughs of the powerful forest. Arod snorted as she jumped up behind Legolas.

"No need for me to walk all the way back." She whispered in his ear. He laughed. The tension was gone from his body now that the battle was won. Idrial could feel that he even slumped slightly in the saddle.

The triumphant army walked their weary mounts back to the fortress. A shout came up from the caves. Idrial saw the women and children emerging from the caves, along with soldiers that had become trapped in their halls. She smiled as a large party of elven soldiers waved cheerily to her.

The women of Rohan rotated between singing victory songs and staring at the wood below. The men greeted their wives, and then turned to the task of cleaning up. Idrial watched as they began to stack the bodies of the dead.

"That does _not_ look like fun." Legolas only laughed at her.


	6. Pass the Pipe

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dangling her legs over the inner edge of the wall, Idrial looked over the ruin of the battle. The murky water from the non-existent culvert pooled among the boulders from the wall. Many such boulders were flung here and there, inside the walls and outside. The few elves left from the original force (including the wounded, there were eighty-seven.) had called their horses and now loaded them with the few things they had, mostly weapons. The wounded were lifted onto their mounts. Haldir's body had been placed in a cart given to the elves by the Rohan people.

"It's the least we can do to repay you." King Théoden had said.

Idrial looked at Legolas who sat beside her, tapping his heels against the stone. She knew she was needed back in Lorien. The border guard, and the whole country, would be rocked by Haldir's death. He had entrusted her to care for it. The Fellowship still needed Legolas. He would not come home now, she knew. Nor could she stay with him. She laced her fingers through his.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Legolas sighed. "My love, you know I'll be fine." She just looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "But I'll be careful."

"M'lady, the army is ready to move out." Idrial looked down to see Mablung holding Beleg and his own mount.

"Thank you." She sighed. Mablung nodded and moved off.

"Not to worry, princeling, I'll look after her." Ace, Legolas' boisterous cousin, had walked up behind the couple. Legolas glared at the term, knowing that it was so firmly stuck in his cousins vocabulary there was no real point to the reflex.

Idrial laughed. "What I really need is someone to look after _him_."

"Aragorn will take care of that." Ace walked down to his own horse, Methedos.

Idrial stood and brushed off her pants. She descended the staircase, careful not to step in any blood. Beleg stood at the bottom snuffling around for some grass. He looked hopefully up as she approached.

"Sorry." She laughed, pushing his nose away. "I don't have any food for you." He snorted and looked away, hurt. "Oh, you big dork. I said sorry." But Beleg had already turned to check Legolas.

Idrial also turned to Legolas. He kissed her farewell, and then boosted her onto Beleg. "I should probably go find Gimli, make conversation before he rips the place apart to find a smoke." He pat her thigh.

"Oh!" Idrial reached into her saddlebag. "Here. I nearly forgot."

She handed Legolas an oddly shaped bundle of cloth. Giving it a quizzical look, he began to unwrap it. "It's not for you." Idrial added to her husband's confusion. "I didn't want to give it to him myself you see."

The cloth finally slipped off. "Wow, my love, you really wrapped that…" his voice trailed off as he stared speechlessly at the object in his hand.

It was Gimli's pipe.

He could see the bowl had been broken off, and then painstakingly, and nearly seamlessly, reattached to the stem. He looked at his wife in amazement.

"How?"

"Do you think he'll notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Well, the kids found it where you had camped, and they broke it. Do you think he'll notice?"

"No. I could hardly tell. Dwarves don't see as well as we do." Idrial laughed.

"Good."

He saw her eyes flood as Beleg snorted, eager to be off.

"Hey. I won't be long." He rubbed her thigh. "Next thing you know, you'll be begging me to leave you alone."

"No!"

"Sure." He teased. "After the fifth kid…."

Idrial laughed sadly. "If we ever slow down long enough to have any at all." She looked ahead to where the army stood patiently waiting.

"Take them home." Legolas told her. "They deserve a good sleep and a decent meal."

Nodding, Idrial urged Beleg away. Legolas watched as she moved to the front, leading the army down the valley at a thunderous pace. Pride swelled in his heart. She excelled in a place where woman were believed by many to be incapable.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas slipped through the throngs of men, moving toward the slumped figure of a dwarf sitting on the body of a dead orc. Gimli did not seem to see him coming. Smiling, he stood before the dwarf.

"Final count, forty two."

"Forty two?" Gimli looked up at him critically. "Well, that's not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling." Legolas scowled at the term, his conversation with Ace a few moments ago resurfacing. _If I ever find out he told him that…_"But I myself am sitting pretty on forty three."

_Literally, sitting._ Drawing his bow with eyes faster than sight, Legolas fired right between the dwarfs stumpy legs. Gimli stared down at the arrow quivering below him then back up to his elven friend, eyes wide.

"Forty three." Legolas declared triumphantly.

"He was already dead." Gimli grumbled

"He was twitching." Legolas' overly innocent voice annoyed Gimli as planned.

"He was twitching 'cause he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli grabbed the axe shaft and jerked it for effect. He sighed. "I need a smoke, elf. Badly."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that." Legolas reached into his pocket. Gimli stared.

"YOU smoke!?"

Legolas pulled a face. "No. We've discussed how the smell makes me sick, and the smoke, well, it's gross. But…" He pulled the pipe from his pocket and handed it to the dwarf. "I believe this belongs to you."

Gimli studied the pipe, without, Legolas noticed, commenting on the tiny fracture. "Definitely mine." He looked up at Legolas shrewdly. "How long have you had this?"

Legolas shrugged. "Ten minutes." Gimli raised his eyebrows.

"I don't get it." He pulled some weed from his pocket. "Care to explain?"

"Maybe later. It would be a lot to take in now. It's not the time." The elf adopted a faraway look.

"Elves." Gimli muttered, smoke leaking from his lips.


	7. Bittersweet Return

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Idrial breathed a sigh of relief as she passed under the eves of Lothlorien. It felt good to be home. Beleg snorted and whinnied, lifting his muzzle to the nearest tree and blowing a golden leaf to the ground. Idrial laughed as he leaped away from the spinning leaf, snorting in surprise. She leaned low over his neck, patting him. She straightened, then sunk into the saddle. _No way._ Mablung cantered toward her.

Along with her father and mother.

The army bowed their heads as they passed. "You may continue to the stables." Celeborn addressed them. "Your country, and the country of Rohan, thank you for your service." His gaze caught Idrial and held her fast as bonds. "You'll come with us, instead."

Idrial dipped her head and steered Beleg between them. Nessa, her mother's mare, nickered a greeting. At first no one spoke. Idrial knew her mother'snature was to understand, and reprimand softly, especially in such a situation. Her father on the other hand had always been the firm, strict one. But it was Galadriel who spoke first.

"Idrial, what were you thinking?"

"I had something that needed to be returned," she answered lamely. Her father snorted.

"You threw yourself into the arms of danger."

"Now father…"

"Now that we are assured your safe, there is something I should like to know." Galadriel's soft voice interrupted her husband. "The body in the cart. That was…?"

Idrial felt the tears swell again. "Haldir."

Her parent's faces registered shock and sorrow. Celeborn looked down, blinking as if she had slapped him. "He was the best guard this country's ever seen. My personal favorite, too. Trusted him with my life. He was so good with you and Legolas when you were just children."

"Well." Her mother seemed to recover, but her eyes gave away her restrained emotions. "In light of that, I'm more grateful than ever that you returned in one piece. And not to worry. I see a reunion for you and Legolas."

When her father said nothing, Idrial knew her mother must have said something to him before. As the hall appeared ahead, the family dismissed their mounts and climbed the long stairs to home. Idrial cast her mother a grateful look. _Thank you._ Galadriel shrugged. _Don't tell your father, but I would have done the same if it had been him._ _I told him to be easy with you._ Idrial smiled. _But I hope you have learned to ask, as a princess to her king, not as a child to her father._

_Don't worry, mother, I've learned a lot._

. . . . . . . . . . .

Idrial stood by the tall window in her bedroom, freshly showered and fed. She prepared to go to bed alone once again. Yet she felt different that night. Like she wasn't really alone. _I see a reunion for you and Legolas. _Hermother was rarely wrong when she predicted such things. She had seen Legolas living; she had seen that he was where he belonged. She tucked the sheets around her, blew out her candle and slept peacefully for the first time in months, knowing that life was as it should be.


End file.
